1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping and drilling device, more particularly to a clamping and drilling device which is capable of clamping and drilling curved plates that have different widths and different radii of curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
After the formation of a curved plate which is to be used as a lining plate in the manufacture of a brake of an automobile, holes with a particular pattern are drilled through the curved plate in order to permit the passage of rivets therethrough. The curved plate is clamped securely by a conventional clamping assembly while a conventional drilling apparatus performs a drilling operation thereon. The width and radius of curvature of a curved plate that is used to construct a brake shoe of a vehicle are different from another curved plate that is used to construct another brake shoe. Therefore, different kinds of conventional clamping assemblies must be constructed for different curved plates, thereby resulting in a relatively high manufacturing cost.